


Missing Halves

by CallaCaptor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Before Hogwarts, Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lisps, Mituna is a spazz, Morail fluff, Some sadness, Split Consciousness, Swearing up the Wazoo, Takes place during John's teleporting shenanigans, Will add more as I go, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCaptor/pseuds/CallaCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always felt wrong like he was from somewhere else, he already knew he was a freak, but to what extent. He keeps having visions... Visions of grey skinned and candy corn color horned creatures that he has always felt like he belonged there with, not where he was.</p><p>[ON HIATUS FOR NOW]<br/>Going to re-work it, my 13 year old self made it, my now self doesn't like that 13 year old self</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well heeeey there, this story is my adaption to this site from my Fanfiction account going by the same name, I'm going to somewhat rewrite some of the story from it's original buuuut if you haven't read it on Fanfiction you won't have to see how badly I wrote around 2 years ago..

Mituna was screaming as he felt the splintering of his consciousness in half with the additional pain of over stepping his limit on his psionic powers. The burning was all he could feel until he passed out as he felt the danger that was heading towards everyone began to leave slowly, but also knowing a greater evil was bound to come no matter what he did.

(With Harry.)  
A 10 year old Harry Potter jumped up from his poor excuse of a bed as he woke from the nightmare he just witnessed. It didn't really feel like a nightmare more like a memory but he was used to them. He automatically made the strange thought go away but winced as the pounding that usually appeared after dreams he had like those. The overly heavy thumping on the top of his tiny room under the stairs. That always indicated that is was time for breakfast for the Dursley's, also that it was his job to make said breakfast.


	2. Mustard

After making breakfast, like he always did, he watched and waited for the Dursley's to finish. After he was allowed to have the scraps and made to clean the dishes as they went to the living room to watch the morning news. As they did as he predicted Harry quickly ate the small amount of food scraps, mostly from his Aunt who was on a _diet_.

Gathering the dishes he went to go and start his day of usual chores. When he put his hand into the soapy water he felt a dull throb begin on his wrist due to a broken plate. The water then began to color a yellowish tint showing brightly against the usual white soapy water. Harry pulled his hand out of the water to see quite a large cut on his arm going from the side of his pinky down to the other side of the wrist. The injury it's self didn't shock him it was the color of the blood that was leaking out of it that did him in. It was a mustard yellow color that looked bizarre even more then his normal red. That color to becoming out of his arm instead of normal red blood made him to feel utter dred. Harry knew that he could't go to the Dursley's, but it was looking like he would need to now that he was looking at the cut. He began to panic. They would be very mad about breaking the dish and having to waste their time on trying to fix the weird colored cut. As Harry was about to leave and get the cut looked at, a sudden pain filled his head feeling like he was being shocked from inside of his head, causing a new vision to appear... His sight grew blurry then only shown black. The vision suddenly hit him......

He seemed to be riding on a black and yellow skate board on concrete " Hey babe!" A feminine voice called "Hey Tula I think I mathtered a new trick want me to teach you?" He asked. Harry seemed to look up from his board and saw what looked like a grey girl with red pointy sunglasses. " Babe your still teaching me I wanna learn how to skate first" She seemed to pout but then it turned into a loving smile on her black colored lips. He chuckled at the quick change in attitude " I'm the brightest red for you, you know" She said while walking to him. " I know" Harry said laughingly. The girl elbowed him smiling. Looking into her glasses he could see a little of his reflection showing unruly hair, dual colored eyes and two sets of horns. " Tuna!" she yelled teasingly. " Yeah Yeah brightetht red for you to" After their little pushing match both of them went to the tall grassy field and stared at the stars. After they got confertable a tall horned head popped into their vision."KURLOZ YOU CAME!" Harry yelled jumping up only to be pulled back down by said being. The tall horned person thing ruffled his hair and laid down on the other side of him looking at the stars calmly. He never wanted this to end.

 


	3. Like a coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this has most of the child abuse, you have been warned. But this is the only chapter with it directly

Having began to wake up his vision was blurry and head pounding from what seemed to be a perfect dream. Harry's sight having fully returned he took in his surroundings, seeing the dusty ceiling with broken puppets creepily hanging from it, he could easily tell that he was in Dudely's old toy room. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm he saw that white gauze was rapped around it. There was yellow seeping from, what he remember was the large cut he had gotten. Feeling something odd going on with his eyes, Harry tried to get off of the dirty mattress to look to see. As soon as he tried he but found his legs uncooperative. He fell onto a pile of some pretty pointy broken toy soldiers in the process. Letting out a quick high pitched yelp he tried to get off of the mix of metal and little plastic men but he still couldn't move himself.

Laying there for what seemed to be hours he heard foot steps come near the door. The door burst open showing a red faced Vernon. " What the bloody hell are ya up to freak!" He yelled while grabbing Harry by the back of his overly large shirt and throwing him back on the dirty mattress and hitting his head in the wall. " Stay" Vernon commanded like Harry was a dog. " Your in for a lot of trouble freak breaking the damn plate and makin us see your freaky blood and damn creepy colored eyes" Now Vernon was right in his face and he could smell alcohol on the mans breath. " Your gonna be back in the damn cupboard tomorrow and with more chores ya freak" Vernon slurred and hobbled out of the room slamming the door behind him, then the a click from the lock.

Harry felt the back of his head with his good hand and felt a warm wetness on it. Moving his hand into his vision he saw the strange yellow liquid that he guessed was now his blood. He was just so tired and he wanted to sleep. But that was not possible with the tiny soldiers that decided to come along with his journey from the floor to the bed. Reaching for his back he pulled the little men off and set them in the space next to him. Having failed the first time trying to stand, he decided to stay where he was and play with the soldiers. He played for as long as he could knowing he would most likely never get the chance to play with actual toys, even if they were pretty worn looking, again. " Boom! Oh no look out Kurloz I'll save you, I'll save everyone!" Harry said using a soldier with a broken gun in hand and forever stuck in a crouching position as himself to save the other two, one half melted and the other decapitated. After a hour of his heroic defeat of the evil that was going to hurt his friends he fell asleep.

Many hours passed and they then turned to days. After the 6th day of sleep Harry finally awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i took some edvice!! Thanks all! If you guys have more I'll gladly take it!!


	4. Harry : Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Egbert appears!!

The long sleep was filled with amazing things. He had a family, friends, and even a parent like figure creature thing. He had so much and loved it. As Harry rubbed the long sleep from his eyes, the dreams began to flee away from his memory much to his disappointment.

Harry stared as he saw what was around him, noticing he was back in the cramped closet. Checking the door to the cubboard he found that it was surprisingly left open. He then slowly opened the door and listened for any signs of the Dursleys. Having heard nothing, not even the television, Harry fully opened the door and headed straight to the kitchen beginning to feel the effects from sleeping as long as he had.

Going to the cupboard that he knew the Dursleys never went into, he got out his hidden stash of crackers and jerky he was given at lunch at school, and managed to save by hiding it. Harry grabbed the food and ate a most of it. Having put the rest back Harry reached to brush the crumbs away, as he did he felt that there was an odd crumb that some how got near his eye. Harry then wiped it away then immediately noticed he was without his glasses and could see perfectly with out them!

Rushing to the bathroom Harry immediately flipped the light switch on and froze. He stared at himself in the big mirror, and was in shock. His eyes were the main cause. The normaly bright emerald color that his eyes used to have were now replaced with a bright blue and red. " Woah!" It wasn't just the iris color that was changed, it was the whole of both eyes. His left was a bright blue and the right was red. Harry went closer to the mirror and just stared at himself. Moments passed and Harry was still staring at the new development with his eyes, in fascination. What finally ended the staring contest with himself, was the sound of the front door being opened and the stomping of feet in the front hall.

" Well Pet that was a wonderful night out, the cinema was a good choice Duders" Vernon's voice sounded like he had a bit to drink on the families outing. Quickly brushing his already messy hair in front of his eyes to try and not get them noticed, he heard light foot steps coming towards the bathroom. The foot steps came to the doorway and Harry took a look and saw his aunt scowling at him " Well of coarse you had to ruin the night, now get back into the cupboard before your uncle sees you it would be horrible if you ruined his wonderful mood." She said making a shooing motion for him to get out of the bathroom. "Yes Aunt Petunia" He hurried himself into the cubboard and closed the door waiting for everyone else was asleep.

He counted every crack in the pain on the door as he waited. Around six hours later, everything was quiet again and it was safe to get out. Stepping out Harry winched as he heard the floor creak under his weight. Staying still for a minute he heard no other movement. Lightly stepping towards the kitchen, he got himself a glass of water and sat at the breakfast table just thinking about what he could remember from his dreams and the consequence of  the change with his eyes. Feeling a breeze from somewhere he tensed up and looked around the room and saw nothing " Were those even dreams?" Harry whispered to himself. "what dreams?" a male American accented voice asked. Whipping his head towards the voice. Harry saw a boy who looked a lot older then himself by maybe 5 or 6 years. He was wearing square framed glasses, had buck teeth with a over bite, and was in what looked like blue pajamas with a long hood.

" Uh..." Harry said and stared at the stranger in awe not because of the other boys mysterious appearance but because he was floating! " Oh Hi um I'm John by the way, sorry for interrupting, I can't control where I go yet" The boy now dubbed John said while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly . "I-I'm Harry" He croaked out. Walking toward the kitchens light switch, he turned it on and moved his hair out of his eyes saw the other boy better. " Woah there kid you look a lot like this one troll I met!" John said excitedly. "Shh If my uncle wakes up I'll get locked in the cubboard longer" Harry urgently held a finger to his mouth. " Kid that's not okay" John looked upset.

"What else do they make you do?" John asked seriously which seemed out of character, even having just met the older boy. Harry felt anxious now, being under Johns gaze, he felt that he should tell the new boy everything, and he did. After Harry finished talking John was silent for a few minutes.

The boy John looked to be in thought. " Hmm maybe I could take you with me... hmmm" John looked to be in a deeper thought holding his chin, then he stared at Harry . " Maybe I could get Jade to do something... Oh I forgot to ask but where are we?" John asked " Oh ah we're on Private Drive! " Harry said enthusiastically " I meant what planet" " Oooh how odd but.. we're on Earth" John looked shocked. " I guess I'm in a different time line, So Harry what dreams?" Harry looked at John confused " When I appeared you asked 'where those even dreams'" John said and Harry just nodded in recognition" I've had these very weird dreams of grey people with horns" Harry looked down at his feet trying to remember more, at that moment pain flashed into his head and the last thing he saw was what looked like red and blue lightning surrounding him before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy guess who's not dead!! This Author! !! Ok maybe on the inside but that's besides the point. Hope you enjoyed this post! ! To be honest I kinda forgot to post this chapter buuuut here it is ! I'd love to hear what you have to say about it!!


	5. Harry : Notice your not on Earth anymore

Harry felt weird, more so than he had before like his eyes changed. Speaking of eyes he felt like there was something holding them shut, a jelly like substance that he could feel surround his form. 

Harry began to twist and jerk as he tried to get out of the goopy stuff. As he was about to give up and except whatever was going to happen he celt a grip on the back of his shirt and was pulled from what he now saw was green slim. Was it that older kid? What was his name... John! John Egg something.

"Damn vwriggler calm the fuck dovwn" Harry wiped some of the gunk out of his eyes only to be met with a pair of white misty eyes. It definitely was not John. The eyes seeminly belonged to what he could only really describe as greaser looking grey guy with horns. "Uuuuuh..." was all he could say as a response. "Jegus you look like a little Tuna, damn" The guy sounded like he had a weird accent, one Harry never heard before, but for reason it was familiar. "Are you just going to fucking stare? Vwe got somevwhere to be" Harry felt himself being set down. For some reason he didn't like this guy. Harry had no reason to though, the greaser practically saved his ass. Woah he just swore, even if it was just in his head. It felt natural. 

The greaser guy never said anything else and just started to walk in a direction. Looking up Harry could only see what looked like bubbles and colorful lights in the sky. This definitely was not the Dursley's, it didn't even look like Earth." WH3R3 7H3 FUCK!" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. He cleared his throat "Um... sir? Do you know where we are?" The guy kept on walking, not even looking back at him, ' how rude, but what was he to expect from Cronus. Wait the guys name is Cronus? How did he know that?' Harry's head began to hurt again as he ran after this Cronus douche. Huh there he goes again, think swearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Sorry it's kinda short I've been busy with school and shiz, I should be able to post a whooole lot faster after my exams. Welp hope you enjoyed this kinda filler chapter X3 (plz don't hate meh) Thought you guys would just like a new on up so wah-la! Tell me what you think!


	6. Hiatus for now :o(

Welp I hate when people do this kinda shit but I understand why, I started this story when I was 13 on my fanfiction account and had a pretty shitty writing style, I'm 17 now and can't stand the quality of it, I'm going to fix this/ rewrite the story and post it as soon as it's fixed, knowing me it's going to be a bit :o( I've also kind of lost sight with where this story was going. 

So sorry everyone but hope you peeps understand! Remember this isn't the end! Just a new beginning! 

\- Yours Truly  
CallaCaptor


End file.
